1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved unitary garment, particularly a unitary garment having a novel drop-seat panel to permit restroom facility usage.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous drop-seat designs have been proposed and patented. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,116 to Simonoff (1963), U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,824 to Grey (1974), U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,427 and 3,994,026 to Sampey (1976), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,025 to Meryash (1984). However, none of the previous designs contemplate discreet placement of fasteners toward the front of the unitary garment and in the pocket area. Nor was the additional support and practicality of a lining contemplated.